


Secret Santa

by Mary_West



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender non-binary character (Original), Homophobia, M/M, Mistreatment of salamanders, Secret Santa, Twitter: reylo_prompts, excessive lego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_West/pseuds/Mary_West
Summary: Ben gets guilted into playing Santa at Leia's charity Children's Christmas Party. There, he talks with Blair, Rey's child. All Blair wants is for Rey to be happy - something Ben would love to do.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 102
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Sometimes things don't fit the way you think they will.

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of two Reylo Twitter Prompts -  
> https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1334995901966733312  
> CC: Resistance Inc is a non-profit that helps families. Leia guilts Ben into dressing as Santa as they give presents to the children. Little Alexander Niima tells Santa that he just wants his (single) mom, Rey, to be happy.
> 
> and 
> 
> https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1334950606759452677
> 
> CC:Ben will deny it but he's completely sappy at heart.He’s getting his oil changed when he overhears tech Rey talking about her difficulty affording presents for her daughter,Amelia. Ben decides to dress up as Santa&bring them. When done,he runs away but Rey recognizes that car.
> 
> Incredible picture of Ben (playing Santa) and Blair, by [Faunary](https://elizabethrosewilde.carrd.co/).  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/67507070@N00/50812541501/in/dateposted-public/)

"No, Mom. Definitely not. Never."

"Oh come on, Ben. It's once a year."

"And it's foolish and silly and scratchy as hell."

"And because it's just once a year, I bought the economy nylon version. But you can cope for one afternoon. Two hours. That's all I'm asking." Leia Organa, chairman of Resistance, Inc, held up the fake beard and moustache. In the afternoon sun, they glistened as only an incredibly cheap Santa costume set could, their plasticky texture sending sparkles around the room. "The costume's not too bad. We've had the same one for years. It's not my fault that the proper beard got moth-eaten."

"No, that was Dad, not washing it properly after his milk and cookies." Ben let a small smile settle on his face as he remembered his father's efforts at being Santa. "Did he know I had snuck downstairs to catch him?"

"Know? We were waiting for you for _ages_. I swear Han dropped the toy sack three times before we heard you coming down the stairs." Leia brushed a tear from her face, and shook out the cheap facial hair set. "And no self-respecting moth would even _look_ at this lot. So please, Ben. If not for me, for your father."

"That's a low blow, and you know it." His grumbles were only formalities now, and he knew his mother knew she had him. "Why couldn't Uncle Lando do it again?"

"Because he's on holiday in Tatooine to ease his rheumatism. He only did it all those years after your father died because you weren't around to take over." Leia tipped the rest of the outfit onto the floor, sorting through the pieces. "Oh bother."

"What?"

"The padding's perished. I forgot it was starting to go last year." She held up a large shapeless piece of cotton that was stained around the bottom, and shook it. Crumbs of greying rubber fell out of the side, and she quickly dropped it again. "We've got a few weeks before the Christmas Party. How shall we do this?"

"I can buy some cheap pillows from that Dollar Store down the road." Ben shrugged, knowing that all avenues of escape were now closed. "Tie them on under, then put the outfit on. That'll do the job."

"You'd better try it on now then." Leia held up the coat and trousers, and raised her eyebrows. At his hesitation, she laughed. "All right. I'll go make us a coffee while you undress. Honestly, Ben, it's not like I haven't seen all of you before!"

"Not since I was ten, Mom, and that was only because that wasp stung my butt." He held the costume in front of himself until she left, then stripped down to his underwear.

Five minutes later he walked into the kitchen, wearing the coat and trousers and holding the hat in his hand.

"And?" Leia put the coffee on the benchtop and turned around. "Oh, that will _not_ do." She giggled as Ben tried to assume a little dignity. It was difficult to do. The coat stopped two inches short of the waistband of the trousers, and the legs of those selfsame trousers stopped at cuffs that rode a good six inches from his feet. Even with boots on, there would be at least four inches of white skin showing. "Does it even do up?"

Ben let go of the front of the costume and it sprang apart, unable to close across the width of his chest. He looked down a little forlornly, then started laughing, and Leia followed.

"I've still got some contacts in the theatre world. Leave the costume to me." He stomped off, coming back only a couple of minutes later in his own clothes.

"At least we have plenty of notice." Leia pushed the coffee over, and a plate of home-made shortbread. "If you can get the outfit sorted, we'll put you in Santa's Grotto, and all you have to do is listen to the kids' requests and make _ho ho ho_ noises from time to time."

"There's got to be more to it than that. Don't I need a special permit or something?"

"There's an online training program, and then you print out your certificate." Leia smiled, holding her own coffee. "It's mainly how to recognise kids in danger, and not making promises you can't keep. The _Resistance Foundation_ will be giving them presents, but we don't hand out Playstations or dual-suspension mountain bikes."

"What _do_ they get, then?" Ben sipped his coffee, grateful for the warmth.

"Some clothes, a couple of books, one or two small chocolate bars, a game or toy, and a pair of mittens." Leia looked down at her own hands. "Maz spends most of the year knitting the mittens, and Chewie has your father's old carpentry gear for the toys. You should see what he made last year. I still have no idea how he got all those wooden trains done in time."

"Dad would have wanted Chewie to have them, I know." Ben smiled wistfully. "It wouldn't have been right to leave the workshop unused for ten years. I'm sorry …"

"You came back, and that's what matters." Leia stared deep in her coffee, and Ben knew it was to stop her crying again. "Your father knew how much you were being manipulated. He just wished he could have persuaded you before he died. And then you were gone and we didn't know how to find you. I'm sorry that you ever believed that we didn't care, but I'm so grateful that you got free of that bastard of a Snoke. Just don't worry about finding a new job until next year. Let's have the holidays together. Besides." At this she looked up at him. "I've had ten years extra practice at _Settlers of Catan_. You haven't got a hope."

Ben grinned. "Your strong knights are no match against my mighty ones."

"Prove it. Tonight."

"You're on."

Three weeks later, the children in the _Resistance_ program were ushered into the large hall where there were games, food, and most exciting of all, Santa's Grotto. A remarkably tall Santa sat in on the throne, with platforms on either side for the children to perch while they told him what they wanted and had their photos taken. _One more thing Mom forgot to tell me. How many pictures of me will be spread around the homes of Chandrilla._ Ben didn't grumble too much though. For many of the kids, it would be the best meal they'd had all month. Plutt's bucket factory had closed two years before when he found it was cheaper to have his shoddy plastic goods manufactured in Jakku and then shipped back over. The rot had spread – when workers had no work, they had no disposable income. It took two months from the factory's closure for the shops to start closing too. First the luxury items – bicycles and new cars and the better quality restaurants. Then the fresh produce stores shut their doors – if you can barely afford to feed your kids on cheap frozen meals you can't afford crispy green vegetables and bright shiny apples. Leia had been running _Resistance_ _Inc._ as a charity foundation for the city slums, and it horrified her that she needed to open a bureau in her own home town, but until she could determine what sort of industry might bring prosperity back to the ailing community, the stopgap measures such as food aid and children's support services kept things from getting too desperate.

And part of the children's support was the annual Christmas Party. Nearly fifty children from the local area came to take part, and as long as her assistants could keep the kids under some sort of control and none of them threw up on Santa, Leia would consider the afternoon a success. She had Kaydel and Poe in elf costumes to keep the line for the Grotto reasonably civilised, and Rose handing out the present bags at the end of the party. Leia had told Ben that Rose and her husband Hux had worked behind the scenes for days to make sure that every child's personalised present bag had appropriately-sized clothes, suitable toys, and non-allergy-affecting treats. Hux put up a cold, aloof front that was supposed to be terribly professional, but Leia mentioned she knew how much effort he put in to make each child feel special and seen. He was touted as the next mayor after Lando retired, and she was sure he'd be amazing.

There was a yell from the side of the hall nearest the Grotto, and Ben cursed the lack of noise control features in the space. He watched Leia hurrying over, where she joined Hux already separating a pile of children, retrieving the one that had been the centre of the pile before they were completely squashed.

"Blair? Are you all right?"

The child, dressed in faded but neat black trousers and a shirt with a pink frill on it, snuffled and pulled out a torn handkerchief to wipe their nose.

"Yes, Mr Hux, sir."

"And you, Toro." Hux pointed at the large boy who had been on top of Blair. "You don't think Santa didn't see you? Why pick on Blair?"

The boy muttered something, and Ben watched Hux's face go red and wished he could hear what was going on. Then he saw Leia leave Hux to handle the rest of the fighters, as she took Blair's hand and led them over to the queue for Santa. Raising her eyebrows at Poe, she jerked her head towards the group with Hux.

"Time for the _Naughty List_?" Poe grimaced and picked up a large book with that name on the front.

"With all your might, Great Elf." Leia crouched down beside Blair and used her own handkerchief to wipe the child's face. "Now, I think it might be time for you to talk to Santa."

Blair nodded, and brushed some dust off the pink frill. Leia led them to Ben, who looked the child up and down.

" _Ho ho ho!_ Who do we have here?" Ben wasn't entirely certain of the child's gender. Most of the kids were easy to work out – the party dresses and the neatly ironed trousers left little in doubt, but this person was different.

"This is Blair Niima." Leia introduced her charge. "Blair goes to Chandrilla North Elementary, and they are … seven now?"

"In two days." Blair nodded.

When Leia used _they_ , she glanced towards Ben significantly, and he smiled and nodded back. _Aha!_ Putting on his cheeriest gruff voice, he patted the seat beside him, and Blair climbed up to sit there. "And have you been a good person, Blair?"

Blair's eyebrows shot up. "You know, Santa? They told me you wouldn't have a list to put me on. But you do?"

"And why wouldn't I have you on my list, Blair?"

"Because," the child sniffled, "Toro said you only have lists for _good and naughty boys and girls_ and I don't fit on either of them."

Ben managed to stop himself from launching over to the bully and his cohorts. He didn't need to. Poe was standing there writing names into the _Naughty List_ , and the children were obviously trying to make excuses as he did. They all looked horrified that it had come to this. Instead, Ben leaned towards Blair. "If Toro doesn't change his attitude very quickly, his name might be on that list _permanently_." Blair giggled, and Ben did too. "You have to understand, Blair, that I've been around a very long time. And there have been people of different genders for just as long. So fear not. The list is separated by _good_ and _naughty,_ not _boys_ and _girls_."

"Oh." Blair looked up at Ben, their eyes so wide that Ben worried they might pop out. Then Blair's face crumpled. " _Ohhhhhhhhhh._ " Two small arms went around Ben, and, looking around to make sure he wasn't causing horrified looks, Ben hugged the child back.

"You know who I am." Blair's voice was hitching in the way that shows the tears are only _just_ being held back.

"You're a child. A child who is working their world and themselves out." Ben held Blair and patted their back. "And as Santa, I see a lot of kids trying to do that. Trust yourself, Blair. You know who you're supposed to be."

"That's what my mum says."

"Then your mum is a wise person." Ben gave Blair one last hug, then bent down beside them. "Do you think you'll be all right now?"

"I should be."

Blair wiped their eyes, and looked up at Ben with the most glowing trust. Ben felt a terror that he couldn't, mustn't fail this child. Life was hard enough as it was. Being _different_ was such a huge burden.

"So, Blair. You have to tell me something important, don’t you?"

"Oh yes! Yes please, Santa." Blair looked around, then leaned in very close to Ben's ear and whispered, " _For Christmas, I want my mom to be happy_."

Ben sat there, stunned. He'd been braced for a request for a pony, or a tank, or a plush Twilight Sparkle. The wish was none of those. For a moment he scrabbled to answer, until an idea came to him.

"What would make your mom happy, Blair?"

"I don't know." Blair looked miserable. "She works very hard but when she talks about Christmas, she sounds weird. Like it's scaring her. And she's been so careful to call me Blair instead of Bonnie, and let me wear what makes me feel good, and she makes me happy, so I want her to be happy too."

"Right. Well." Ben looked around, desperately seeking inspiration. Then he realised what he needed to do. "Blair, this is a tricky one, I won't deny it. But the best presents are the ones we have to work on. I'll have a chat to my elves, and we'll work something out. Do you trust me?"

Blair said nothing, and just launched themselves at Ben again, hugging him hard once more. Then a girl came up and held her hand out to Blair.

"Come on! Leia says that if we help her set the tables up, we get first choice at the pies." She pulled Blair off the platform beside Ben, and Ben waved as the two went to be useful.

Leia sidled up to him and hugged him. "Nice work, son."

"What's the deal with Blair?"

"Started school two years ago, half the class are fine with them, but the other half … poor thing has to stay close to the playground supervisors or they get beaten up by the other kids."

"I guessed that." Ben grimaced. "I meant more the family background."

"Mother's English, took over your father's garage five years ago when she arrived with little Blair. Runs it well, lives in the flat over it, never late with the rent."

"Blair's got a father though, yes?"

"Not that I know of. Certainly no-one's come to town with that claim." Leia watched as Blair and a bunch of other children arranged chairs and place settings. "Blair's got two uncles – Poe and his partner Finn – and a bundle of other helpful adults, but I imagine things are difficult sometimes. Why?"

"I might need to do some investigation." Ben sighed as Leia left and the next child came running towards him, ready to spill all the secret desires a six year old might hold. The slight whiff of urine from the child made him very glad that kids didn't sit on Santa's knee anymore.

Having a car with a dodgy oil seal was normally a pain. Every three months, the oil light would come on and Ben would have to get angry at the mechanics in Naboo who swore it had been fixed properly last time. Now he was in Chandrilla, with only one mechanic for miles.

But he'd wanted the excuse to go there anyway. He needed to see who this Rey was, and try and work out what was needed to make her happy. He'd seen the yearning in Blair's face, and wanted to do _something_ to bring a smile to both of them. But there was no point planning anything until he knew what he was planning for.

Pulling up at the familiar garage, he couldn't help but sigh at the change in colour. Instead of his dad's whites, blues and blacks, the façade was now creams and greens and browns that delineated the old Art Deco curves and made it look appealing. The two old 1970s pumps at the front that he remembered from his childhood had been replaced with (hopefully) reproduction 1920s ones with large bulbous tops, and it wouldn't take much imagination to have a Model T Ford parked beside them.

He parked on the concrete in front of the workshop and walked in, knocking at the door as he did.

"Oi! Out!" The voice was high and accented – rather British to his ears. In a moment, the owner popped up beside him and pointed to the sign by the door. _Employees Only_

"Sorry." Ben held his hands up in apology. He didn't want to say he'd been so used to going into the workspace when his dad had run it. He'd always held his cards close to the chest.

"Come around to the office." She led the way, leaving him to notice how even in the loose-fitting overalls she had quite the lithe body. Holding the door open for him, she gestured him to a seat in front of the desk and sat behind it. "How can I help you?"

"My oil seal keeps leaking. I have to get it replaced every three months, and it's that time."

"That doesn't sound right." She frowned. "Unless you're driving like a maniac. That's the car?" She pointed out the windows and he nodded. "1977 Falcon Hardtop, MHS with the bottle body style and the sports suspension? Nice."

"Thanks. It was … a steal." It wasn't. It was his father's car and he'd bought it through a third party from his mother after Han died and she couldn't bear to deal with the garage any more. Chewie had taken over the garage, but the car had been superfluous. He should have gone back home then, made up with his mother, said goodbye properly to his father. Instead he had buried himself in the legal work and believed Snoke's calm proclamations that nobody wanted him in Chandrilla.

Ben had paid three times the worth of the car just to make sure his mother had enough money to carry on. He was fairly sure she'd never found out, and when he drove it home, he spun some story about finding it in a Naboo junkyard and buying it for a song.

"Those things are sturdy as hell, and elegantly laid out. It shouldn't take us long to see what the problem is. Do you want to sit here while we do? It'll be about an hour."

"Just let me grab my book out of the car." He stood, then turned. "How much will it be?"

"Oh, we don't charge to have a look. It'll depend what the problem is." She grinned. "I have a suspicion. This model was made in Tatooine, and imported. Tatooine uses the metric system, and has done for fifty years. But some mechanics will try and use an imperial-sized seal. The difference is less than half a millimetre – about a fiftieth of an inch – but that's enough to stop it sitting in there snugly. I'll bring it over when I find it. If that's it, we have the right sized seals here."

"Um … thanks." Ben ran his hand through his hair, then went out to the car and retrieved his book. It was something he'd grabbed from his mother's shelves and not really looked at. Now he noticed it was the biography of her old political nemesis. _I suppose she bought it to know her enemy._

"Soda machine out the front if you want, or there's a café down the road, and I could send someone to get you."

"Soda will be fine, thanks." Ben looked around, and Rey pointed to a seat inside the office.

He grabbed a drink and settled inside, but after ten minutes the sun fell across the book, and he looked out to see the winter landscape was lit up brightly by sunbeams. The bare fields and the brown dry grass were calling him with their promise of fresh air, and he decided to sit on a bench that ran along the outside of the garage instead. Snow storms were promised tomorrow, so it would probably be the last chance to enjoy outside without a heavy coat. He picked up his jacket and headed to the seat in the sun.

It must have been about twenty minutes afterwards that Ben was jolted out of the tales of the senator's machinations by the sound of Rey talking to someone. For a moment he thought her questions were directed at him, until he realised there must be someone else in the workshop with him.

" What am I going to do about Blair?" Rey sounded sad, and exasperated. "I asked them what they wanted for Christmas, and they won't tell me."

"What's the point in that?" The other voice was also British, and much deeper.

"They told me, and this is a quote, _Santa knows all about it and is going to get it for me._ How the hell am I supposed to find out what it is?"

"What were you thinking of getting her?"

" _They_."

"Sorry, Rey."

"It's all right. I'm still doing it and it's been years. But yeah, it's not like I can afford much for them. Food. Clothes. School stuff. I think they're hoping for a _Galaxy Wars_ backpack, but the cheap ones fall apart in a week and there's no way I can manage one of the decent sort. And they need a new backpack. The last one got destroyed by that little Calican shit at school. I don't know why Toro keeps picking on Blair, but it's getting to the point that Blair doesn't even want to use the bathroom at school for fear of having Toro and his gang burst in while they're trying to pee." There was a thump as if something had been kicked, then silence again for a moment.

"Time to speak to the school council again?"

"Yup. Think I'll ask Hux to come with me. But what I really need is a lawyer. A bigshot legal dude who can intimidate Mr _I run the bank so I'm the meanest_ Calican and make him pull his kid into line."

There was the crash of metal on metal, and then a screech. "Holy hell, what have these morons been doing with this beautiful machine. Would you look at this, Finn?"

"That's a new one." The other voice, presumably Finn, whistled. "Not often you see a rubber band holding a seal in place. Especially not one fastened with a paper clip. Any damage?"

"Not that I can tell. At least we can fix it easily. Good thing Leia left all the stock in place. I think I've got enough seals to last this guy about fifty years."

"Who is he?"

"No idea. Don't think he's passing through though."

"I'll put the feelers out. Poe will know. He's got the low-down on everyone who sets foot in the town limits."

Ben decided it might be a good idea to move back to the office before Rey came out of the workspace. He held the bell over the door as he did, and just made it back to the seat as she opened the door herself.

"Good news, um …"

"Kylo." Suddenly he didn't want her making any connection with his mother. She might have heard the name. _Kylo_ was what he'd called himself in Naboo.

"Kylo, right." Rey wiped her hands on her rag. "As I suspected, whoever has been maintaining this car has been using the wrong seal." She pulled a plastic bag out of her pocket and held it up where the grease on it wouldn't get on him. "It's possible they just didn't realise. Anyway, we have a number of them here – I could fix it for you for eighty dollars and you wouldn't need a replacement for at least three years."

"How can you tell it'd be that long?" Ben queried, looking at the seal. As Rey had commented when she was working on it, there was a paper clip twisted around the edge of it.

"Based on your odometer readings and the state of the car, I think you've been gentle with it. Although you've come to the best place to get it serviced. The previous owner had one of these, and made sure the garage was set up with all the most appropriate gear." Rey put the plastic bag down. "Would you like us to do it? We've got everything out already, so it would only take another forty minutes."

"Do it." Ben shrugged. Eighty dollars would barely cover the labour and was the amount he'd spend on a decent dinner.

Although, to be honest, he wouldn't mind taking the woman in front of him to dinner. She seemed intelligent, erudite and interesting. And in need of a nice night out. Perhaps …

"Why don't you grab a coffee down the road, and I'll send my kid down to get you when we're ready?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Ben pulled out his phone. "Give me your number."

Her eyebrows raised, but she dictated her cell number and he typed it in. "What do you recommend?"

"What?"

"At the café?"

"Oh. Right. Maz's cherry pie."

Of course. It was Maz's café, that she ran while Chewie was in the carpentry shed at the back of his mother's. Maz knew him. But he really couldn't get out of it now. "I'll there."

Ben headed the five minutes down the road, and into the warmth of the café. The low winter sun meant the air was getting chilly, and the idea of a hot cup of coffee was tempting. And he had plotting to do.

As he expected, he was greeted with a hug from Maz, who sat him at the best table and put a huge slice of cherry pie in front of him. He spent the next little while contacting a few friends in the industry in Naboo, then put his phone down with satisfaction and attacked the pie as if he hadn't eaten all day. If nothing else, Blair would get something special for Christmas. But what to do about Blair's mother? If Santa left cool stuff for Blair, it was only fair that Rey got something lovely as well. But what?

And he couldn't exactly just ask Blair. Not as Ben he couldn't.

As if summoned, the door to the café jangled open and Blair came in, scampering over to Ben with a nervous look.

"Excuse me, please, are you Kylo?"

Ben expected some sort of recognition, but Blair's face remained bland. It was quite possible the high quality Santa Suit-and-Beard Kit had been good enough to fool the child. "I am. You are?"

"Blair. Rey sent me to say the car would be about ten minutes."

"I'm not heading out for a few more minutes yet then. Can I interest you in a hot drink?" Ben would have offered that to anyone, but Blair's face lit up as if Christmas was already there.

"Oh yes please." Maz had already caught the exchange, and moments later a hot chocolate with cream sat in front of the young message bearer.

Who was less interested in the drink and more in Ben. "Where did you get that Falcon from? That one's just like the one that used to live here."

"Naboo. What makes you say that?"

"There's a picture of Mr Solo's car in the apartment upstairs. It looks just like your one, except that his had a stripe down the side." Ben had had the stripe painted over when he had the car refurbished. If you looked carefully, though, you could just make it out through the new paint layer.

"What colour was Mr Solo's car, though?"

"I don't know. The picture is black and white." Blair drank the hot chocolate carefully, obviously savouring the warmth, and Ben messaged Rey to let her know why they'd be a couple of minutes late.

"Your mum's pretty good with cars."

"She is. She's very clever." Blair smiled happily. "One day she'll teach me, no matter what the other kids say."

"Why? What do they say?" Ben asked, noticing the shadow that passed over Blair's face.

"Oh." Blair's face fell, and they put their hands in their lap and stared down at them.

"I mean, it's your mum. Surely she can teach you something as cool as working on a car."

Blair looked up, their face contorted with fear. "The other kids say I'm a weirdo and a freak because I'm not a girl, but they also say that girls can't work on cars, and that my mum's a freak already so I shouldn't be one as well."

"First of all, there's no rule that says _girls can't work on cars_ , and they'd better not say that near _my_ Mom." _Who had helped Han in the garage on busy days before she inherited Grandpa Anarkin's fortune._ "If they did, I think she'd blast their heads off just by looking at them."

"Oooh, your mom must be someone special." Blair's face flitted from fear to awe to admiration. "I bet she's as tough as Ms Organa. She's tough too."

"And Blair? About the other part?"

Blair's face froze, obviously bracing for the taunting and harassment they had endured already for so long.

"The person who knows best who you are is _you_. So may I ask you a question?"

Blair gulped. "Yes."

"What are your personal pronouns?"

The child's brows drew together. "I beg your pardon?"

The phrasing showed Rey's British influence, and Ben tried again.

"I use _he_ and _him_ , and if I'm right, Maz here likes _she_ and _her._ "

"I'll settle for _Your Royal Majesty_." Maz yelled over from the counter, and both at the table laughed.

"Oh."

"And I have friends that prefer _they_ and _them_ , and others want people to use _ze_ and _hir_. One friend, Storm, doesn't mind what you use – they call themselves _gender squishy_ because they change every day, depending on how they feel. I tend to go by what Storm's wearing, to be honest. But what do you want me to use when I'm talking about you?"

Blair furrowed their brow. "I don't know yet. I didn't think there were other things I could use. But _they_ and _them_ are ones people know, so I think I'll stick with those."

"It's good to know you've got options then, Blair." Ben finished his coffee. "Ready to walk back up?"

"Yes please."

Ben paid while Blair drank the last of the hot chocolate, and when Maz whispered _Kylo?_ he merely grinned and put a finger over his mouth, pledging her to silence. The sun was just setting as they headed back up the road, and Blair skipped while they pointed out the place with the best coloured pebbles, the ditch where the skunk went last year and the place on the side of the garage where Rey had painted out some rude words that Blair wasn't allowed to say. Ben's heart sank at the meanness of some people, and he wondered what method he could use to find a suitable Christmas Gift for Rey.

Rey was tidying up the office area when Ben walked in, and flashed a look at Blair.

"Hot chocolate, eh?"

Blair just grinned, and Rey shook her head. "Right. Upstairs, my love, and I do believe you've got times tables to learn." She started to shoo Blair upstairs, then stopped them and wiped a little chocolate off the side of their mouth. Blair threw a smile at Ben then headed through the door, and Ben heard their footsteps all the way up the old wooden stairs.

"I hope that was all right. It's cold out."

"I appreciate that. I'm surprised, though."

"Why?"

"Blair doesn't usually get on with strangers that well. I haven't seen them smile like that in a while."

"Sugar high." Ben grinned. He knew how sweet Maz's drinks were.

"Possibly." Rey sat down and hit a couple of keys on the old computer, then when the invoice printed out she handed it over. "Seventy-eight dollars and thirty-five cents."

"I think that's criminally low." Ben handed over the cash. "You're undervaluing yourself, you know."

"If I charge too much, no-one comes." She smiled, but it didn't hit her eyes.


	2. And sometimes things change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's plans are coming together - although not the way he was expecting.

Ben pulled the plate of gingerbread over to his side of the table, but his mother swatted his hand and put it back in the middle.

"And don't think you can eat them all while I'm not watching, Benjamin Solo. Your father used to try that, so I've trained under an expert." Leia turned back to the soup on the stove, and Ben reached over and snaffled two pieces anyway.

"I need your help with a Christmas present, Mom."

"Socks and a new coffee pot, I told you." Leia held up the old one, a French Press with a lid held together with duct tape.

"Not for you. I've got yours under control," Ben said, hoping she didn't notice the guilty look on his face. "No, it's for Blair's mother."

"The garage not doing too well?"

"Not with no-one in town with any money." Ben nibbled on his gingerbread. "People try and do their own repairs, or rely on the dodgy places or even go to TonMart. She's had to lower her prices to keep her customers from going away, and I understand there's a fair bit of animosity from some of the people in town too."

"Well, she's getting the hate three different ways." Leia came back to the table and removed the plate, replacing it with one covered in buttered brown bread. "She's a single mother, so there's that bunch. She's a female motor mechanic, and you can guess how some people take _that_. And she's allowing her child to find themselves. For a town so close to the city, there's some incredibly narrow-minded types around."

"And Blair keeps getting bullied at school, I hear."

"Terribly." Leia sighed. "The county refuses to uphold any of the state laws about gender and sexuality and such. Poe and Finn are going to have to go to Naboo to get married in three months, and even with official certificates, the bank here refuses to consider them a couple. They had to go to the Kashyyk Bank for their mortgage, and that's over in Corellia. We had a kid from the high school try to commit suicide last year, and while I can't be certain, I think they may have been gay. And you should have heard the fuss when the new daycare centre tried to explain that they didn't have _boy's toys_ and _girl's toys_ and any kid could play with any toy they wanted. As if there's anything wrong with a three year old girl trying to play with a toy bulldozer."

A tiny spark flared at the back of Ben's mind and started to grow. He went to take the bowl of soup from his mother, but she held onto it, and when he looked at her face, the suspicion there had him gulping guiltily.

"I know that look, Benjamin Chewbacca Solo. You're up to something. The last time I caught you looking like that, your teacher ended up with a desk full of frogs."

"Salamanders, Mom. Very different."

"Not to your English teacher they weren't. Poor Mrs Holdo."

"Poor salamanders."

"You're the one that put them there." Leia tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing out loud.

"And besides, the time before that that you accused me of hiding something, it was a _good_ thing."

"I'll allow that. Those Mother's Day slippers _were_ lovely." She handed him back his bowl, then sat down opposite with her own. "But considering what we've just been talking about, perhaps this time you should let me in on your nefarious plans."

"Well, it's like this …"

A week later at five in the afternoon, the unexpected number of journalists, TV cameras and spectators outside the Chandrilla courtroom packed up, after a day of high drama. The little courtroom hadn't had such a turnout since the Krennec/Erso boundary dispute had its final hearing after eighty-seven years of conflict, and even then they hadn’t rated more than just the Coruscant Courier's photographer and journalist in attendance. Now, there were news crews from Naboo, from Corellia, even as far as Tatooine, and the narrow street outside was clogged with broadcast vans and cars with logos on the sides.

At the restaurant opposite was a tall, imposing figure in an exquisitely-cut designer suit. The pinstripes were subtle, the fit perfect, and her short blond hair and low-key makeup only served to enhance the stunning figure of Gwen Phasma, the state's Attorney-General and a woman not to be trifled with. Those who knew the legal wizard and her abilities could only wince at the black eye she bore, undimmed by her light foundation. They had also been unsurprised by the broken nose and hobbling gait of the man who was attempting to leave the court building discreetly from a side entrance. It took but a few seconds for Ben Solo to duck out of the restaurant and point the nearest TV crew towards the man. As Ben returned to the warmth of the group, he grinned at the sight of the cameras and microphones advancing on the man like a pack of ants on a trespassing grasshopper.

"Nicely done, Ben." Gwen lifted her glass and toasted him, only puckering slightly at the sourness of the local wine within. "He deserves all the bad publicity this will give him. But surely having me arrested for assaulting the local banker wasn't part of your plan?"

"Not at all, Gwen." Ben grinned. "I really did just want you to come down and give me some pointers about getting the town to change their attitudes."

"Yeah, you might have mentioned them before." She touched the bruise on her eye, and flinched. "But it did give me the chance to explain to the judge in simple language exactly what the rules are. Did Mr Calican _really_ decline a gay couple's mortgage application on the basis of their partnership? I feel as if I need to bring my own copies of the rulings in just for places like this."

"Perhaps you should." Ben looked down at his notes. "Now are you going to get in any sort of trouble back in Naboo for this?"

"Wrongful arrest, being assaulted in a public toilet, and defending myself from said assault in a proportional manner? Definitely not. He's damned lucky though that my self-defence lessons only covered the absolute basics and couldn't be called _martial arts_ in the slightest degree." Phasma flexed the knuckles on her right hand, which also showed signs of abuse. "What sort of a backwater town doesn't let a woman use the facilities in peace? I dread to think what would happen to an actual trans woman if she tried to."

"I wish I'd been there to see you."

"In a women's toilet? Ben! I didn't think you were that sort." Gwen laughed. "But everything I said in the courtroom was true. I stopped at the town hall for directions, and asked to be pointed to the _Women's Restroom_. Five minutes later I was peeing, as one does when one has had a long drive and too much coffee beforehand. Next thing I know, there's a crash – I assume it was the main bathroom door – and then someone banging on the door of the cubicle. He didn't identify himself, merely yelled _Come out and show yourself, freak_ , so you can be certain I was pulling up my trousers as quickly as I could. Then he _shoved_ the door just as I was opening it. I'm sure the paintwork on the back of the door has a perfect imprint of the left side of my face. Which reminds me, what's the time?"

"Just gone five."

"Bother. Another hour until I can have a painkiller." She picked up the glass and drank deeply, unheeding of the acidity of the wine. "So of course I came out prepared to defend myself. My self defence lessons were a very long time ago, so there was no sophistication."

"Fist to the nose and knee to the nuts." Ben managed to keep the pained expression off his face, although he crossed his legs a little tighter. "It did the job."

"How was I to know he had the Deputy Sheriff waiting outside the door?" Gwen grinned. "I know Mr Calican feels like he owns the town, but using law enforcement officers as his own private security guards? Anyway, I believe they'll be looking for a new Sheriff in a week or so, now that the entire setup is being investigated. But me? Arrested for assault, disorderly conduct in a public bathroom, soliciting and resisting arrest? The shame." The words were completely negated by the smile on her face.

"And of course it didn't hurt your case that your legal clerk Bazine was washing her hands right beside where the altercation took place, and recorded the whole thing." Ben pushed the wine bottle over to the aforementioned Miss Netal, who filled her own glass.

"Leading to the judge throwing out the entire case against Phasma." Bazine also toasted Ben. "And the threat of charges of assault and battery against Mr Calican, which could possibly lead to the loss of his Banking permit. Not to mention the ruling that he obey the state's Gender Recognition Act, cease his discrimination against people on the Rainbow spectrum, and the minor addition that _he_ was the person flagrantly walking into a bathroom of the opposite of his preferred gender and creating mayhem in the process."

"Just remember, Ben. If Simon Calican fails to fund and set up the LGBTQI+ training initiative as he was ordered, let me know. I'll get Judge Qui Gon to remind him it's a requirement of his probation if he steps out of line." Gwen refilled her glass, then looked to Bazine. "Where did the box go?"

"I've got it in the car." Bazine hopped up and went out the back door, and Gwen watched her leave.

"I think I'm going to have to find Bazine a different job." She sighed. "Bloody conflicts of interest. Anyway, perhaps I should have accepted the _soliciting_ charge. Not that Calican could afford my rates."

"And he's not your type."

"I'm not telling him that. Speaking of which, who is she?" Gwen looked at Ben over the rim of her glass.

"Bazine? I thought you knew." Ben grinned, and Gwen slapped his arm.

"She's not why you're staying in this town. Bazine is not the person you asked my advice about, and she's _definitely_ not the mother of a child called Blair who is going to get a special treat for Christmas. So spill."

"I reserve the right to remain silent."

"Nice try, Ben. I'll ask your mother."

"Don't even think about it, Gwen. You may have been the best prosecutor this state has ever seen, but it would take a tougher lawyer than you to get any details about Blair's mother."

"Oh, you mean Rey?" Leia pulled out a chair beside Gwen, and smiled innocently. "Lovely lass. Hard worker. Brunette, and you know how Ben is about that."

Gwen said nothing as she watched Ben attempt to beat his head against the table. It was only the return of Bazine that gave him pause. The legal clerk was carrying a box large enough to hide a small body in, and Ben jumped up to help her.

"Is it heavy?"

"Just awkward." Bazine passed it over with a grateful sigh. "Mr Binks said that between this and the Santa Suit, you owe him a blobball dinner at the very least."

"So long as I don't have to watch him eat it, yes." Ben patted the box. "This is going to make one child very happy."

"And grateful to you." Gwen finished her wine and put down the glass.

"Actually, they're not going to know it was me who brought it."

"Then who will?"

"Santa." Ben grinned, and Gwen shook her head.

"I have a feeling that what you might be thinking about may not be entirely legal, and I don't want to know. After having the last set of charges dropped, I really can't be an accessory to a crime. Now order us some food so that Bazine and I can get back to Naboo before midnight." She picked up the menu and scanned down it. "Prawn and avocado cocktail? Sheesh, Ben. This woman must be worth it."

"Oh she is." Ben laughed and the four of them settled in for the meal.

The next day, while shaking off his hangover, Ben unpacked the box and laid the contents on the dining table, while Leia nursed her own cup of coffee and looked on.

"Galaxy Wars backpack, lunchbox, deluxe drink bottle, script from the second movie of the sequel trilogy signed by ten of the top actors, a jacket, badges, patches, and is that what they call a _bouncy-head_?" Leia picked up the backpack. "Wait. This isn't one you can buy in the shops. This is a prop from the movie, isn't it?"

"Complete with the Rebel badge on the back. I had better explain that in the letter from Santa." Ben took a sheet of paper pre-printed with elves and snow and a North Pole worthy of Amundsen. His calligraphy set at hand, he dipped the nib in the red ink, then laughed. " _Bobble-head_ , Mom."

"Right. Wait – Lego? You're giving that child a _gateway drug_? Rey won't love you for that!

"You're only saying that because Uncle Chewie gave me my first set."

"And started you on a years-long obsession. It's all still in the garage, by the way." Leia waved her hand to show both the direction and the size of the huge pile of Lego boxes. "And how are you going to get all these to Blair without them or their mother knowing it's you?"

"Santa outfit and some family history." Ben waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh but you remind me of your father so much when you do … wait a moment." Leia scowled. "That's what Gwen meant. You've got the key to the flat, don't you?"

"… maybe."

"You know that legally that's trespassing?"

"I'm Santa. I can go where I want."

"Don't make me have to bail you out again, Ben. I think we've had enough close contact with the local authorities this week."

"That was twenty years ago."

"Throwing water over the smokers at the back of Plutt's factory was a _terrible_ idea, even for a ten year old."

"Eleven. And it wasn't even me with the bucket."

"I know. You were just the lookout." Leia sighed. "You're lucky the sheriff was Uncle Lando. So … look, just don't get caught, all right?"

"I've got a special elf to drive me."

"I'm going to kill Poe when I see him."

"Don't, Mom. Finn will never speak to you again."

"True. Wait. What's this?"

Leia picked up one item that was separate from the others. It was a sweater, far too large for Blair and decorated with a wonderfully detailed Fair Isle pattern in bright colours.

"Oh. How did that get in there?" Ben attempted to look innocent again, and his mother laughed.

"That's sweet of Santa to bring Rey a present too. And shortbread and chocolates? Excellent idea. Now pass me the paper and the scissors. It's obvious you've never wrapped a child's present before."

Ben blushed, and handed the implements to the experienced woman before bending to Blair's letter from Santa again. 

The night was crisp and clear, moonless and dark. Poe rolled the Falcon silently onto the verge fifty yards from the workshop, and turned off all the lights. Even so, the starlight was bright enough to navigate the short distance, and Ben could tell by the twinkling in the upper window that Rey had put the Christmas Tree in the same room that Leia and Han had when they first came to town and lived over the garage, before they bought the house Ben was living at now.

He was grateful for the proper Santa suit as he crept up to the garage, feeling the icy air swirl around him. He wasn't surprised to see that the steep and scary stairs at the side that he'd not been allowed to climb as a four year old were just standard industrial steel with openwork treads. They still held his weight as he climbed, and he took a second at the top to squeeze a little oil into the lock and onto the hinges, certain that they hadn't been opened since Rey moved in. The lattice of ice crystals on the cobweb over the handle shimmered in the starlight, and Ben tried hard not to disturb it as he gently turned the key and pushed the handle down.

It opened. They'd never bolted the other side. Phew.

Creeping in with his sack over his shoulder, Ben used the lights from the tree to avoid stepping on anything, not that there was a great deal in the room. A small table fitted on one side, and the Christmas Tree with the lights was against the window on the other. The table was already set up for four, with crackers and cutlery, and Ben put the chocolates and shortbread in the middle of the red-and-green tablecloth. Two of the glasses clinked together as he did, and he froze, but there seemed to be no noise from the other end of the flat where the bedrooms were, so he tip-toed over to the tree and started unloading his sack.

The pile of presents of all shapes and sizes was quickly distributed around the base of the tree. Leia hadn't been observant enough. As well as the sweater, there was a pair of gloves and a warm scarf for the young mother _._

Ben stood and stretched, sorry that that was all he had brought for the family, then turned and almost yelled.

"Hello, Santa."

"Blair!" Ben tried to remember to make his voice as deep as possible. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard something, and thought I'd better check that no-one was stealing my present." Blair wandered over to the tree, their oversized _Galaxy Wars_ pyjamas dragging a bit on the cheap carpet. Picking up a small heavy package wrapped in tissue paper, they hugged it. "Mom bought it especially. She won't tell me, but I know anyway."

"What is it?"

"The book of the Galaxy Wars series. I've wanted it forever. It's the whole series from _The Ghost Peril_ and some of the side stories as well." They patted the tissue paper and put it back down. "I saw it in her cupboard a month ago, and didn't tell her."

"Your mother is a wonderful person."

"I know." Blair looked at all the other presents. "Are some of these for her too?"

Ben picked up the package with the sweater and handed it over. Blair read the label, running their finger over the script Ben had used. _Rey_ had lots of elegant flourishes and loops, and he'd dotted it with gold and a twisting vine.

"You have neat handwriting."

"Years of practice." Ben smiled. "Now, I have a lot of other presents to deliver, and you're supposed to be in bed. Remember, it's _naughty_ or _nice_ , and being up at this hour is getting close to _naughty_ territory."

"How did you get in if there isn't a chimney? And there's not enough snow for a sleigh?"

"Magic."

Blair hesitated for a moment, then ran over and hugged Ben. "I know. You did some magic for Mom."

"I … yes, of course."

"I don't know what you did, Santa, but ever since yesterday, Mom's been smiling and laughing and I haven't seen her that happy in ages. She said there was a ruler, but I don't understand. How does a ruler make you happy?"

"Ruling, Blair. The courts made a ruling that should make life a lot better for you, and I've got some special elves in the area to help." _Because I might as well be an elf too._ "But that's what you asked for, wasn't it?"

Ben crouched down beside Blair, who kissed his cheek.

" _Best Christmas ever_." The words were a whisper, not to be quiet, but because Blair was crying. Ben wiped the tears off and hugged the child back.

"Merry Christmas, Blair. Now go to bed, and no touching the presents until morning."

"Good night, Santa."

"Good night, Blair."

Ben picked up his empty sack, and headed out the door. He locked it carefully behind him, and descended the stairs with an eye to possible ice buildup. Luckily the efficient design of the metal treads had worked, and he made it to the bottom without incident. Remembering what Blair had said a few days before, Ben avoided falling face-first into the ditch, and walked briskly up the road to the Falcon.

As he turned to get in, he saw a small silhouette against the window, limned by the Christmas Tree lights, with one arm up to wave goodbye.

"We've guests for dinner tomorrow night." Leia poured herself a second cup of coffee from her new coffee pot and held it up to Ben, who shook his head.

"Who?"

"I thought we'd have Poe and Finn over – have you met Finn?"

"Um …"

"Ben?"

"I might have used a different name." Ben grimaced.

"I don't understand why. Anyway, I asked Rey and Blair as well. That girl …"

"Blair's not a girl. You told me so yourself."

"Not Blair, silly. Rey."

"Who's a woman, not a girl."

"I'm glad you noticed." Leia huffed. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, we'll have Finn and Poe and Rey and Blair, because I don't think Rey's feeding herself properly. Not with a small child in the house as well. I know the type – skips breakfast and nibbles a couple of crackers with cheese for lunch so that Blair can have a decent meal at night time. And besides, if she can help me with some of these Christmas leftovers, it would be a blessing."

"You catered sufficiently for a dozen, Mom, and there was only the two of us." Ben looked over at the kitchen bench where the last of the leftovers were waiting for room in the refrigerator.

"Well, it's not as if _you_ were ever a small eater." Leia made a couple of notes on the pad beside her cup. "We don't have to worry too much about going late, though. Blair will just go to sleep on the couch. Wait a moment." She glared at Ben. " _Why_ were you using a different name?"

"It's difficult to explain." He tried to look innocent, Leia knew him too well. She crossed her arms and gave him the _This had better be good_ look, and he was madly trying to work out a plausible story when the front doorbell rang.

"You can tell me afterwards." Leia headed out to the front door, and came in a moment later with a grin on her face. "Lovely sweater you're wearing, dear. Ben – look who's here! I don't believe you've met Rey?"

"Hi."

"Kylo." Rey's face went from pleased to suspicious.

"You're not using that name here, I hope." Leia looked from Ben to Rey. "He used that name when he was working in Naboo because …"

"Because I didn't want my family hurt by my stupidity." Ben stood and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Ben Solo. You did a marvellous job on my car."

Leia took Blair's hand and led them to the kitchen, murmuring something about _I think those two need to talk about something. Shall we see if there's any cake left?_ as she went past.

"The Falcon." Rey looked at his hand then his face, as if deciding whether he was dangerous or not.

"Yes."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the entryway, where a cold draught was idling under the door.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't you play cute with me, Mister." She glowered at him, but he couldn't help but notice how well the sweater hugged her body, showing her curves to the best advantage. With great difficulty, he dragged his attention back to her face.

"How did you …"

"Blair told me _Santa_ left all those gifts, and they told me about the Falcon driving off. And then Finn mentioned it to Poe at lunch, who let slip that it was Han's old car." She looked uncomfortable, and turned instead to look at the photograph on the wall. There, a young Ben stood beside the car with his father, holding a certificate. They'd driven the Kessel Run that day in the fastest possible time. "Why did you do it? You know I can't afford those, and there's no way I'll be able to do anything like that for them next year. You've put me in an awkward position, and I don't like it."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Ben ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. So why did you do it?

"Because," Ben sighed, "I know what it's like to be picked on for being _different_. I know what it's like to be the outsider. When we moved to this town, we lived where you are. We weren't well off."

"Your mother seems to be doing all right now."

"That's because she got an inheritance about five years ago, and she spent most of it setting up the Resistance Foundation. Then, we were struggling. And I got picked on."

"For being poor? That's not such a different thing in this town."

Ben grinned. "Take a look at the picture."

She stared at it again. "What am I looking for?"

"These." Ben pushed his longish hair up, exposing his ears. In the picture, he was the gawky kid with the moles and the ridiculous ears. "The kids would call me _Bunny_ and _Donkey_. Add to that Mom trying to cope with very little money, so hand-me-down clothes that never really fitted me …"

She looked him up and down. "I can see that."

"So I hated that Blair is going through now something akin to what I did as a kid."

"I suppose." Rey's voice sounded dubious, but that was better than the outright frustration and hostility of a few minutes ago.

"Blair's seven now, yes?"

"Yes …"

"So next year, they get the talk."

"The talk?"

"How Santa is something we do for other people, and help each other, and do nice things for people we like."

"About that…" She looked uncomfortable again, and he wondered why until she pulled the front of the sweater. "Why?"

"Because you're having a rough time, and because Santa had a mandate."

"A _what_? Oh, you mean, as in _orders_."

"Yeah." Ben scratched his head. "Look, Blair didn't ask for anything for themselves."

"They wouldn't tell me what they'd asked for either."

"I know."

"How? Oh – you were eavesdropping at the garage that day."

"Maybe."

"So what did that child of mine ask for that they wouldn't tell me about?"

Ben went to stroke the sweater, then stopped. "They wanted you to be happy."

"Oh." Rey's eyes started to fill. "No wonder. That's why … I can't believe you got the _Attorney General_ to come here! And that was for Blair?"

"Gwen was going to give me some advice, but things worked out rather differently." Ben grinned. "Look at it this way. As I believe Mr Calican has decided to hand over running the bank to his Assistant Manager Mr Hux in order to retire to the small forest town of Endor, I doubt his son will be at the school at the beginning of next term. And if I'm right, most of what was making you unhappy was the way Blair was being treated." He shrugged. "It's going to take a while, but things are going to change here."

That was enough. The tears started running down Rey's face, and she frantically searched through her pockets for a handkerchief until Ben leaned over and took hold of her head to gently dry her eyes with his own.

"Look, I overstepped the mark a bit …" he started, and Rey scoffed, but he ignored it and continued. "… and I'm sorry – I should have checked with you. But I couldn't cope with the sadness in Blair's eyes. Or yours. I've gone about this completely the wrong way. Could I make up for my blunder somehow?"

"This had better be good." The scepticism on Rey's face was less fierce than before, and Ben had a feeling she might be softening.

"I've made friends with Blair, but I'd like to be friends with you too."

"Oh." She gulped. "Maybe?"

"I'd like to take you to Maz's for cherry pie next time, as well as Blair."

Rey's tears kept flowing, but she had a slight smile now. "I like cherry pie, and Maz's is amazing."

"I know. And I'd like to play board games with you and my mother tomorrow night."

"You know she's been teaching me _Settlers_."

"Then you'll expect no mercy."

"Kylo …"

"Ben."

"Ben. Yes. Sorry. I should be good at keeping up with names."

"It takes a while sometimes." Ben smiled. "You were saying?"

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. For all the things for Blair. And for the sweater, and the gloves, and the scarf, and … thank you. It was a bit much, but it was lovely. I was alone for so long and it's nice to feel wanted."

"You're not alone, Rey."

She kissed his lips gently. "Neither are you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Fluff. There you go. I make no excuses for the extreme levels of fluff in this story. Or the fact that it's a few days after Christmas. But Blair deserves an amazing life, don't you think?


End file.
